Che Mills vs. Magomed Shikshabekov
The first round began and they touched gloves. Magomed missed a hard spinning back fist. They clinched. Magomed worked for and finally got a trip throw to half-guard. Four thirty. They went through the ropes very slightly, the ref dragged them back in without breaking them. Four fifteen. Magomed landed a right hammerfist. He dropped back for a leglock with four minutes. He has a kneebar now. Three thirty-five. Mills landed a hard right hand turning to half-guard. Three fifteen as Magomed regained guard. Mills landed a nice shoulder strike. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Mills landed a right hand. He defended an armbar standing. Two fifteen as Magomed buttscooted. He stood. Mills landed an inside kick and they clinched. Mills kneed the face defending a trip throw. He kneed the body. Two minutes. Mills kneed the body. Magomed replied. Mills kneed the face. Magomed pulled guard. One thirty-five. Mills landed a right and another. One fifteen. 'Don't let him control your wrists.' One minute. Magomed worked rubber guard. Thirty-five as he kept a high guard. Mills landed a pair of lefts standing. The ref stood Magomed up. Mills landed a leg kick and a blocked high kick. He landed a pair of uppercuts and a pair of knees to the face. They clinched. The first round ended. Mills's corner was giving him instructions on the clinch. Wow hot ring girl. The second round began and they touched gloves. Mills blocked a high kick. He kneed the face. He landed a hard jumping knee to the body. He kneed the body and the face, ate one to the body, kneed the body, ate one. Magomed pulled guard. FOur thirty. 'Right elbow to the body.' Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Mills defended an armbar. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Mills stood. The ref got Magomed up. Mills landed an inside kick and a flush high kick and an uppercut, a knee to the face. Mills landed a leg kick eating a right. Two fifteen. They clinched. Magomed kneed the body. Mills was gassed with his hands down eating a one-two-three combo and a knee to the body. They broke. Both were just swinging. Mills landed a right and an uppercut. One thirty-five. Mills kneed the body. They clinched. One fifteen. The ref broke them up. Magomed landed a big right. One minute as Mills kneed the face to the clinch. Magomed dropped for a leglock. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Mills landed a left. The second round ended. Both men were exhausted on their way back to their corners. Magomed's nose looks crooked and broken, he also has a cut on the bridge of it. I think one of those knees broke it. God, another smoking hot ring girl dude. The third round began. Mills landed a flying knee. He kneed the body. He landed a jumping knee to the arm and got a nice trip to side control deftly. Four thirty-five. He worked for an arm triangle. He kneed the body. He tried to mount and got caught in half-guard. He mounted easily with that submission still going strong. Four fifteen. He went to the other side of side control cranking it. Four minutes. 'He's going out!' Mills mounted again. He let it go and landed a left. Three thirty-five. Another big left, another. Another. And another. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Mills slammed his chest down into Magomed's face twice. He landed a right and a left. Two thirty-five. Mills landed a left to the chin. Two fifteen. He landed a pair of shoulder strikes. Two minutes. Another chest strike. One thirty-five. Another pair of chest strikes. A pair of knees to the body from mount. One fifteen. Another chest strike and a right elbow. One minute. Mills landed a pair of lefts and a right and a left. Thirty. 'Forearms, Che!' Fifteen. Mills landed a right hammerfist. The third round ended. Mills had the unanimous decision. No wait.... It's going a fourth actually. The fourth round began and they touched gloves. Mills landed an inside kick. Mills landed a flying knee to the clinch. He kneed the face. He stuffed a single and the back, right back to mount. Four thirty-five. Hard body shots from Mills. Four fifteen. The ref stood them up... Four minutes. Magomed landed a blocked hard spinning back fist. Mills landed a flush high kick. Magomed got a trip to guard. Three thirty-five remaining. Three fifteen. Magomed passed to half-guard. Mills swept to guard with three minutes. Magomed's nose was bleeding. Two thirty-five. Mills landed a shoulder strike. Two fifteen. Mills landed a shoulder strike and another. Two minutes with another shoulder. Another. Another. Another shoulder strike. The ref stood them up. Magomed landed a big right. One thirty-five. They clinched. Mills kneed the face. He kneed the body and got a trip to side control. One fifteen. Mills kneed the back. Again. One minute left with another. Mills mounted. Thirty-five. Mills slammed with his chest again. Fifteen with another chest slam. The fourth round ended. NOW Mills had the UD.